narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kokushi no Naraku
Curbing The Threat I've slept on the threat of Kokushi no Naraku, and I've found that in terms of the threat he poses, the natural counter to him characterwise would be Void's Puppeteer, just like he's the natural counter to Isamu. Furthermore, Kaoru Aburame will, once he's completed potentally possess the ability to "cure" diseases like this, in the crudest and most unskilled manner imagineable; by removing them directly from the body by making use of tons of miscroscopic worms who devour the offending bacteria. This should stay constant no matter how many times Kokushi mutates his bacteria, viruses and other nastinesses. Other possibile ways to curb his influence would include Kurenai's Hiden, as most bacteria, viruses and germs dangerous to humans remain in the bloodstream. The best way to handle Kokushi no Naraku is to first understand that its not a question about WHAT can defeat him; its a question about WHO can defeat him. You could also defeat him metaphorically, by making use of his fanatic devotion to Jashin in an attempt to make him calmly accept his death, for it is indeed a release from the sinful world; and in his case, a release from the excruciating agony he's constantly in. In that sense, Kokushi's greatest threat is himself and his ineviteable acceptance of his own death, due to his religion. Furthermore, I actually don't think that Kokushi would destroy the entire world no matter the reason. The reason being, that I think he'd consider that rude, both to those he'd destroy, but most of all to Jashin. I suppose I should clarify my statement though, the reason he doesn't release the hyper-fatal variant of the black plague is because it would indeed destroy the population of the world, but it would not be in tune with his religion. He'd ensure that those he kills would know the reason they're killed, and he'd preach to them in long-winded sermons about the glory, mercy and excellency of Jashin even as they succumb to their diseases. However, during each of his "visits" to villages, he'd probably let a few of those that hear his sermons live so that they may take the word of Jashin to heart and take their own life as is their due. Because if they do that, they've paid the ultimate tribute to Jashin, and I believe that is something that Kokushi as the Head Priest of Jashin would find valuable enough to spare their lives. The people who took their own life would do it due to a mixture of reverence for this "Jashin" and out of an immense fear to not die in the same gruesome manner as their fellow citizens. He returns to each of these villages an unspecified time after his first visit in order to search for survivors, if there's none, he'd probably hold another sermon for those whom have accepted the gift of Jashin and died. If there IS survivors, he'd do the same, only that he'd infect them with his diseases as well, and watch them succumb to his "Gifts of Jashin" - Kokushi's restraints would not be on his abilities per se, but self-imposed to honor his faith, a man as insanely religious as Kokushi would simply not kill people whom are unaware of why they're dying, which leads to an interesting dilemma with those whom are actually deaf and are unable to hear his sermons. Lastly, in order to deal with the threat of bacteria, it should be possible for the greatest medical nin in the world to band together to create a sort of Bactericide Ninjutsu which specifically targets the environment on a microscopic level and destroys any and all bacteries, viruses and other impurities which are in the area, most likely only working on those that carry signs of Kokushi's unique chakra signature. - Njalm, obviously. I contend that, as living creatures, Kaouru's worms do possess many of the same vulnerabilities to infection and disease most living creatures do. However, as a distinct species from humans, and as a species of blood-and-flesh consuming parasite, they would in fact be outright immune to all of the human-specific diseases in Kokushi's arsenal, and highly resistant to the others. Kaoru would indeed fair better against the diseases than most... in fact, better than Void's puppeteer. Void's puppeteer relies on his chakra affinity to survive, move, and act. One of the variations of Kokushi's bacteria can consume electricity natured chakra. There is only one problem. Some of the agents Kokushi employs are viruses. Antiviral medications would help, but there is of course the risk of mutated strains... Kurenai would pose no threat whatsoever to Kokushi. The nature of her Hiden would put her at extreme risk of contamination, and ultimately, death. Her blood itself is just food for his bacterial weapons. As for the philosophical approach. It's a perfectly valid approach, but I'm sure you know just how rigid and unchangeable the positions of a religious fanatic can be. He would pratically have to hear it pass the lips of his own god before he accepted his own death as Jashin's will. He genuinely believes it is his reason for existing, to spread suffering and misery aka the truth of life. You are correct about his philosophy insofar as restraining himself from destroying the world. It is enough for him to be ABLE to... Consider if you will, how many times he's had to fight off the interference of villages and ninja. His fail-safes are simply in place, to repel would-be attackers. Any victory over him would come at an unimaginable cost- the deaths of millions, if not billions. As for the united medical ninja all stars... Most of the disease he employs are "mundane". They were cultivated by him, that much is true, but unless he's using corrupt release as a delivery method, or imbuing some of his bacteria with yin chakra, they are perfectly mundane variations of existing diseases. A cleansing jutsu is an interesting thought, and probably very doable. The only problem, is the number of medical ninja in proportion to the normal population, the lack of organization and a lack of precise training between the forces of various nations, the political challenges of organizing and directing such a force, and the costs in terms of manpower, money, and resources that would be required. I just can't see the ninja really rising to the occasion. At best, I think they might toss together a ragtag team of specialists, but hardly the army of medical nin that would be required given the scale of the threat. If anything, I'd think it would be more efficient (and safer) for them to simply monitor his position and evacuate communities ahead of him. Chrono Nexus (talk) 23:22, April 14, 2013 (UTC)